


Summers' Heat

by LizzieBeth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBeth/pseuds/LizzieBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch's playful suggestion opens up new worlds for the lonely Summers women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summers' Heat

**Author's Note:**

> A story I wrote a long while ago. While this could take place before "The Body", I prefer to think this is an AU where that event never occurred.
> 
> Big note: This story involves lesbian incest. If this disgusts you, go no further.

Buffy Summers was feeling distinctly warm. She had all day. But it wasn't a fever or anything. It was more...she was horny.

After all, she was a healthy young woman who had found she enjoyed sex. But, since she had broken things off with Riley, she had found no one else to replace him in her bed.

Truth be told, once she found out that Willow was gay or bi or whatever she was, Buffy had found herself fantasizing about the perky redhead. But she also would never come between Willow and her lover, Tara. That was not the kind of thing Buffy Summers would do.

Another lost object of her interest, Cordelia Chase, was happily residing in Los Angeles and working with her first lover, Angel, fighting the Good Fight in the City of Angels. Buffy found her masturbatory fantasies lingering on the snobbish brunette all too often. 'Maybe a trip to La-la land?' she thought with a grin.

Entering her dorm room, she glanced over to Willow's side of the room but didn't see any sign of her dearest friend. 'Good,' she thought, quickly shedding her summer dress.

Lying nude on her bed, Buffy began to caress her pert, little breasts before sliding one hand down to stroke and caress her wet pussy. She was wet but quickly her sex was sodden with her desire and her need.

Grabbing an unsharpened Mr. Pointy from her bedside table's drawer, she began to fuck herself with the wooden dildo. While sliding it in and out of her pussy, her other hand teased and stroked her hardened clitoris.

In moments, groans echoed in the room. Buffy was close... So close... Almost there...

"Why won't this key work?" came through the door.

Her heart racing for a different reason now, Buffy jumped up from the bed and dashed into the bathroom. Mr. Pointy fell out and onto the floor but, in her unreasoning fear of discovery, Buffy ignored it.

Willow pushed open the door. Speaking over her shoulder, she said, "I was trying to use your key, Sweetie."

Tara followed Willow into the room chuckling. They both stopped as they caught the familiar aroma of an aroused woman. Willow's eyes wandered the room until she saw the blunt Mr. Pointy, wet with her roommate's juices.

Picking it up by the dry end, she showed it to Tara. Glancing at the bathroom door, which had been open when she left the room ten minutes before, she motioned to her lover to follow her lead.

"Poor Buffy. She's been so lonely lately," Willow said with a sigh.

"Ye-yeah. I... Too bad we can't do something," Tara agreed with an shy, impish grin.

"We-ell..."

"Willow? What did you do?" Tara asked.

"I cast a little spell. I...uh, I used one of her stakes in her drawer. You know, the ones she doesn't use for vamps?"

"Yeah..."

"It should kick in soon. She'll attract...the first person she's attracted to... Once the spell kicks in."

Behind the bathroom door, Buffy's eyes widened. No...not now. She was supposed to meet Giles and... She shook her head. She had to get out of here before she ran into someone.

Grabbing her robe from the hook near the door, she coughed loudly, flushed the toilet and went into the bedroom. "Oh, hi guys! When did you two get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. You okay Buffy?" Willow asked, concern evident in her voice. "You looked a little flushed."

"Ye...ah, I've been feeling a little...under the weather. Maybe I'll head home and see if Mom has any chicken soup or...something."

Hiding her smile, Willow nodded. Tara agreed, "Th-that might be a g-good idea."

Buffy grabbed her sundress and returned to the bathroom. As the door closed, Willow began to giggle. Tara stared at her lover in amazement.

"Willow," she whispered, "you didn't...?"

Also in a whisper, Willow said, "No. I didn't do a thing. I'm just teasing her. She'll figure it out soon enough and..."

"Shouldn't you tell her?"

"Later, Baby. When she said she was going home, I realized I'd have this place all to myself for the night. And I thought I'd ask a certain sexy, young witch to spend it with me..." Willow purred.

"Hmmm...ye-yeah, we can tell her tomorrow," Tara agreed, kissing Willow.

The kiss deepened and went on endlessly for the two young lovers until the bathroom door opened.

"Oh! Sorry Will..."

Willow, with an embarrassed smile, said, "That's okay, Buff. I... Uh, we..."

"Don't worry about it. Gotta go," Buffy said as she practically flew out the door.

Willow looked at the white panties and bra on the floor and said "Uh, Buff? You want your...?"

But the door was already closed and Tara was waiting...

* * *

'Good. Now to avoid anyone for the next few blocks...' Buffy thought as she left UC-Sunnydale's campus behind her quickly.

Arriving at her house, she entered, calling out, "Mom? You home?"

"Nope. Still at the gallery. Buffy, what're you doing here?"

Buffy glanced into the living room to see her younger sister, Dawn, sitting with her feet curled under heron the couch. "I...well, I just... Never mind."

Sitting down next to her sibling, Buffy asked, "How's things with you?"

"Same old thing. School sucks. Boys suck. Life sucks."

Buffy smiled. She remembered that stage too. And not so long ago either. She regarded her sister. The girl was definitely growing up. The long legs, bare below her cut-offs, were smooth and already shapely. Under the tank top, Buffy saw a bosom that she was more than a little jealous of. And looking at the girl's cute face, she knew Dawn would break more than a few hearts.

The older Summers girl realized she was becoming warm and aroused again. 'Uh-oh. This is not good. Definitely not good. Better call Willow. Fast.'

As Buffy got up from the couch, Dawn saw a wet spot on the back of her dress and smelled her sister. 'Hmm, she smells good,' the younger girl thought. 'Wonder what got her so excited?'

Dawn was no stranger to the idea of lesbianism. She had seen Willow and Tara a couple of times before and she thought they were so hot together. The young girl was dying to see what it would be like to kiss another girl herself. And, even though she knew it was wrong, Dawn often wondered what it would be like with her beautiful older sister.

"Will?" Buffy spoke frantically into the phone. "C'mon...pickup! Willow!"

While Buffy was practically screaming into her mother's phone, the one in her dorm room rang and rang and rang. The two witches were so wrapped up in soaping each other in the shower that they didn't even hear it.

"Damn it!" Buffy muttered as she glared at the receiver before hanging it up. Then she made the mistake of looking at her sister.

* * *

Willow was on her way to being one of the most powerful witches of all time. And her powers were growing. While she chanted what she thought was nonsense to alleviate Buffy's fear of the non-existent spell, her subconscious actually created and loosed a spell.

And since Willow had subconsciously lusted after girls for so long, that became a factor in her unknown spell.

That and the fact that she knew Buffy felt safe and loved at home...

* * *

Dawn was stretching as Buffy turned to her. The girl's breasts strained the thin shirt and the hard nipples were plainly visible. Dawn's eyes were locked on Buffy's chest as well.

Looking down, Buffy saw that her own nipples were poking the sundress. That combined with the wetness on her thighs reminded her that she was naked under the dress.

Dawn stood and walked slowly towards her sister. One hand reached out and cupped the side of Buffy's head. The other rested on the older girl's shoulder.

"Buffy, do you love me?"

"O-of course I do... Wh-why..."

"I love you too. Can I kiss you?"

Looking into Dawn's eyes, Buffy saw something there that took her ability to speak. While she screamed inside that this shouldn't happen, Dawn took her silence for assent. The younger girl, slightly taller than Buffy, leaned down and pressed her lips against her sister's.

The contact was instantly electric and Buffy found herself pulling Dawn closer to her as she opened her mouth to her kid sister's wet, supple tongue. Her own tongue fought and played with the welcome invader as they kissed for long, blissful moments.

Finally, Buffy pulled back, "We...we shouldn't..."

"Oh Buffy...that was wonderful! Kiss me again? Please?"

Buffy looked at Dawn's sweetly innocent face and couldn't stop herself. She claimed Dawn's lips for her own and thrust her tongue deep into her sister's mouth. The moans coming from Dawn's throat she thrilled to and the taste of her sister was better than the sweetest wine.

She began to kiss along Dawn's throat, sucking at her pulse. The younger sister purred as she was made love to by Buffy.

While Buffy kissed Dawn's mouth again, she slid her hand under the girl's shirt to feel Dawn's pert tits. Her fingers brushed the rock hard nipples and it was her turn to moan into her sister's mouth.

Dawn loved the feeling of her tongue dancing with her sister's so erotically. It was sweeter and hotter than she ever dreamed. She reached down and pulled up the back of Buffy's dress so she could fondle the Slayer's sweet ass. Cupping each cheek in her hands, she pulled Buffy harder to her while kneading the supple flesh.

They broke the kiss and looked at each other intently, both still fondling the other's hidden treasures.

Buffy smiled and nodded to her sister's unspoken question. Dawn smiled back joyfully and pulled Buffy's dress up and off the older girl. Then she froze as she admired her big sister's beautiful body.

Buffy smiled at the raw lust in Dawn's eyes. Her smiled widened when she saw Dawn's tongue come out to lick suddenly-dry lips. That delicious, wondrous tongue...

Dawn was frozen, gazing at her sister's nude form. She reached out and ran her fingers through the neatly-trimmed patch of pubic hair, collecting some of Buffy's juice on her fingers.

"Ooo, Dawnie," Buffy purred. She reached out and unsnapped her sister's cutoffs and pulled the zipper down. With a quick tug, the shorts were around the younger girl's ankles, leaving Dawn in her tight tank top and a pair of pink, cotton panties with a darker red spot where her juices had leaked.

While Dawn continued to stroke Buffy's pubic thatch, the older sister tore the younger's panties from her, tossing the remains to the side. Buffy smiled as she gazed at Dawn's pussy. Her lips protruded out slightly and glistened with her excitement. The fur above, while still uncut, was a neat little triangle. 'Guess I don't need to help her keep it neat down there. Not that I won't try...'

"Dawn?"

"Huh? What?" Dawn asked as she finally looked up from Buffy's crotch. She was so entranced by her sister's pussy that she had barely noticed when Buffy tore her panties from her.

"You still have too much on..." Buffy said with a giggle. She grasped the tank top and pulled it quickly over Dawn's head. That was tossed aside as well.

Now both Summers girls were bare to each other's gaze. Dawn was falling in love with her sister's body and Buffy, who had been jealous at Dawn's rapidly developing figure, was now in awe that she would be able to love and play with her sister.

Buffy's body was a bit more shapely but her breasts were smaller than Dawn's. Dawn's younger body was still slender but her hips were beginning to widen and her breasts, as Buffy had noted even before their first passionate kiss, were rounder and more full than Buffy's.

They stood before each other and, as Dawn's fingers returned to explore Buffy's pubic area, Buffy reached out and gently stroked her sister's labia, bringing a little cry of pleasure from Dawn. Dawn hesitantly lowered her fingers to touch the hot, wet flesh of Buffy's pussy.

With her free hand, Buffy combed back Dawn's long, brown hair. Then, gently holding the back of her head, she brought Dawn's mouth to hers for another deep, wet kiss.

During this kiss, one of Buffy's fingers slipped inside her sister. Dawn let the cutest squeak escape into Buffy's mouth. A second finger was barely able to slip into Dawn's tight little pussy but Buffy managed it. She stopped when she felt her sister's hymen.

'I can't take Dawn's virginity. That's something for her to give to the one she loves,' Buffy thought.

As she began to slowly move her fingertips in and out of Dawn, she felt Dawn's excited panting breaths in her mouth. She also felt Dawn's fingers start to enter her. Buffy moved her body down just a bit but enough for Dawn's fingers to push inside her wet pussy. She moaned into Dawn's mouth as she tried to slip a third finger into the younger girl's tight wetness.

Dawn tore her mouth from her sister's and exclaimed, "GOD! Buffy, that feels sooo fucking GOOD!!!"

"Don't swear, Dawnie," Buffy chuckled as she pulled her fingers out. Then she began to lick the sweet girl cum off her digits. "Hmm, Dawnie, you taste sooo-oo sweet..."

Buffy took her sister's hand and led her back to the couch. "Sit there."

Dawn sat with her legs together. Buffy smiled broadly and stifled a chuckle.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"The way you're sitting...it's so prim and proper. I mean, c'mon Dawn. I was... My fingers were..." Buffy suddenly was much less amused and much more frightened. What was she doing? This was her sister!

Then Dawn spread her legs slightly and all of Buffy's doubts vanished as she lustfully gazed on the girl's opening flower.

Kneeling before Dawn, Buffy gently pushed her knees farther apart and crawled between them. She looked at Dawn and asked, "Are you sure you want this?"

"Oh God, Buffy! How can you even ask? I need it!"

Buffy smiled again and kissed Dawn softly. Dawn pushed her tongue into Buffy's mouth, deepening the kiss. One hand combed through Buffy's lighter colored hair and the other stroked up and down the Slayer's bare back before resting on the roundness of Buffy's ass.

Buffy returned the passion she felt from Dawn as she lengthened the sweet, extremely arousing kiss. Her tongue traced patterns on Dawn's tongue and in the younger girl's mouth. Then she began to kiss down Dawn's soft throat, again finding the teen's pulse point.

As Buffy suckled her sister's neck, she began to understand why vamps enjoyed biting people on the neck so much.

Soon, after leaving a mark they were going to have a hard time explaining, Buffy kissed down to Dawn's firm breasts. Taking one eraser-sized nipple in her mouth, she began to suck and nibble. Her other hand pinched and pulled Dawn's other nipple.

Dawn held Buffy's head to her chest as she moaned, "Oh Buffeee..."

Buffy smiled as she took Dawn's other nipple in her mouth. She never imagined she'd ever suck her kid sister's tits, but she loved them. She spent long, exquisite minutes licking and nibbling on one nipple or the other.

After a timeless period of play, Buffy looked up at her sister. Kissing her again, she lowered herself and stared at the young pussy before her. It was beautiful, so wet and inviting. With no more delay, Buffy started to lick Dawn's labia.

The Slayer's tongue stroked the puffy lips and slid between them, following no set path but merely exploring the her sister's sweet pussy. Buffy ran the tip around the outer lips, across the crests of those lips, then dipped inside to sample the heated nectar pooling between the inner and outer labia.

Soon, she wanted more and from the source. Buffy's tongue prodded the inner gate to Dawn's pussy and poked through. She was so tight! The teen's pussy squeezed Buffy's tongue as the older girl probed deeply into her sister.

"Oh GOD!!! BUFFEEE!!!" Dawn squealed as she came incredibly quickly.

Buffy lapped up her sister's cum and found the taste was positively addicting. She had to have more. But Dawn had other plans...

Dawn drew Buffy up and kissed her, tasting herself. "Hmm... I taste great in you. But, now I wanna eat you."

Buffy sat next to Dawn, holding the girl gently while they traded soft wet kisses for several minutes.

"Oh Buffy, you kiss so good..." Dawn whispered.

With those words, Dawn slid to the floor and in between her sister's legs. She spread Buffy's sex and gazed at the wetness. "So pretty..." she muttered.

Leaning in, the younger sister began to lick her older sister's mound. At first, Dawn simply kissed and licked the outer lips. It took her a little while but she finally moved further into Buffy, lapping up Slayer cum as she went.

Thinking of how they kissed earlier, Dawn sealed her mouth around Buffy's pussy, shoving her tongue in deeply, French kissing the older girl's sex.

It wasn't long before Buffy was squealing as she came. "DAWNIIEEE!!!"

When Buffy came back to herself, she found herself wrapped in her sister's loving arms. She looked up at the lovely brunette and kissed her gently. Feeling Dawn's lips part, she moved her tongue in for another long, soft, loving kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Dawn giggled. "Buffy, that was incredible. I loved what you did to me but I loved what I was able to do for you too. Please tell me we can do it again?"

Buffy smiled at her sister as she absently toyed with one of Dawn's pert nipples. "I guess we can. But we have to be careful. This is wrong and we could be in a lot of trouble."

"I can keep a secret. You know that. Anyway, I wanna know what the big deal about a clitoris is..."

Buffy grinned broadly. "I think I can help you there, Sis."

* * *

At the end of a stressful day, Joyce Summers walked into her living room, completely unprepared for the sight that greeted her...

On the floor in front of her couch were her two daughters. Her two naked daughters. Her two naked daughters licking each other's very wet pussies!

"Buffy! Dawn! What the hell is going on here?!?"

Buffy looked up from between her sister's thighs, her cheeks and chin glistening from Dawn's cum. "Oh hi Mom..."

Dawn craned her neck to look past her sister's lovely ass and smiled sheepishly at her mother. "Uh...Mom..."

Buffy slowly rose up so she was kneeling over Dawn's face for a moment as she stretched, arching her back. She knew she should be panicked and upset but she just didn't seem to see the need for it.

And she was also realizing that maybe Xander wasn't too far wrong. Her mother was a beautiful, sexy woman. Just then she squealed as Dawn nipped her pussy lips dangling just above the younger girl's smiling face.

Buffy stood and slowly walked towards her mother, her hips swaying in an understated but very sexy way. "Mom? Have you ever...?"

"What?!? No! God, Buffy, put some clothes on. You too Dawn."

"But we don't want to..."

Buffy stood in front of her mother and looked deep into the woman's eyes. She saw shock and revulsion but she also saw a growing interest. And, as she gazed in her mother's pretty eyes, she saw them begin to dilate with lust.

Taking Joyce's face gently in her hands, Buffy kissed her mother. A long, close-mouthed kiss. Drawing back, she looked at Joyce as the woman's eyes opened again. 'Made her close her eyes. Must've liked it,' Buffy thought.

Still holding her mother's face, Buffy said, "Mom, you are so beautiful and sexy. And you've been so lonely. Can't we help?"

Before Joyce could say anything, her oldest daughter kissed her again. When she felt her child's tongue slide into her mouth, she groaned. It was so good and so exciting and so...wrong.

Joyce started to fight but Buffy's superior strength gently held her in place. Soon Joyce relaxed and began to kiss Buffy back.

When her mother's tongue responded to Buffy's tongue's caresses, Buffy moaned. She let one hand slide down the front of Joyce's blouse to cup her clothed breast, while the other held Joyce's face tenderly.

Joyce found herself unwilling to break this kiss, even as she told herself how wrong it was. The taste of her younger daughter in her other daughter's mouth was incredibly erotic, even as she thought the whole thing was disgusting. But those feelings suddenly, inexplicably faded even as she felt her younger daughter begin to kiss her neck and lick her ear. She gave in completely.

While still kissing Buffy, Joyce held Dawn around her bare waist. The older Summers let her fingers tickle her daughter's ass lightly. Her other hand was more direct as Joyce pushed a fingertip into Buffy's asshole. Buffy's surprised gasp exploded into Joyce's mouth.

Buffy giggled and said, "Kiss Dawn now, Mom. Kiss your other daughter."

Dawn nodded, "Kiss me Mommy. Kiss me like a lover."

Joyce turned and kissed Dawn, her tongue slipping easily into the teen's mouth. And there she tasted her older daughter.

"Mom, seeing you kiss Dawn is so hot..." Buffy said. As she said this, the Slayer began to remove Joyce's clothes. The blouse and bra fell away and Joyce's still firm breasts stood proudly out from her chest. The wraparound peasant skirt quickly fell to the floor and their mother was left in only her lace panties.

"Dawn, kiss Mommy. Mommy, kiss your little girl, she's sooo good..." Buffy was whispering to her sister and her mother as she grabbed Joyce's panties and tore them away.

Buffy took her now-naked mother's right hand and Dawn took her left hand and the Summers girls led their mother up the stairs to Joyce's bedroom. They led her to the bed but stopped and smiled at each other. By unspoken agreement, they knew what they wanted to do.

Both girls dropped to their knees and began to lick their mother. Buffy tasted some of her mother's cum that was caught in the dark pubic triangle before her tongue moved down to thoroughly explore Joyce's wet, heated pussy.

Dawn showed a kinky side that no one could suspect when she parted her mother's ass cheeks and began to lick Joyce's tight asshole. Her tongue circled the puckered opening then began to push against the tight sphincter muscles.

Joyce groaned loudly as her daughters assailed her most intimate areas. "Oh God, Buffy, lick Mommy's pussy! Stick your tongue in me!!!"

"Do you want me to fuck you with my tongue Mom?" Buffy asked as she looked up at her mother's ecstatic face as the woman nodded.

"Dawnie, tongue Mommy's ass. It's so good... No one has ever licked Mommy's ass before. You're sooo good..." Joyce crooned as her body began to rock as she neared orgasm.

Dawn peaked around her mother's hip and asked, "You like my tongue in your ass, Mommy? You have such a sweet ass, Mom. Such a beautiful ass. I can't believe no one ever licked you there before."

Buffy had already returned to her mother's wet pussy, shoving her tongue deep inside the channel she had come out of nearly two decades before. That thought spurred her on to find her mother's G-spot.

Dawn also resumed licking her mother's tight ass and she was finally able to shove the tip of her tongue inside. 'Mom's ass is so tight,' she thought as she forced a little more of her tongue inside. Then she began to wiggle it around.

Joyce had one hand on the back of Buffy's head, holding her to her pussy. The other hand was holding Dawn to her ass. When her orgasm washed over her, she pushed her daughters' faces even harder to her pussy and ass.

Buffy held her mother up as the woman came on her face. Buffy tried to lap up every drop of her mother's cum as she delighted in her discovery. 'Mom's a spurter! Who knew?'

Dawn panicked for a second when it felt like her mother's ass was going to squeeze too tight and trap her tongue there forever. Then the muscle relaxed and the girl found she could slide even more of her tongue into her mom's ass.

Buffy slowly stood, licking her lips to get as much of her mother as she could. Then she smiled at the woman who have given birth to her. "Mom, you taste so, so good. I love it. I love you."

Kissing her mother deeply even as her sister was Frenching her mother's ass, Buffy was so happy and content. She never wanted this afternoon to end.

"Oh Buffy, this was so wrong but...I loved it!" Joyce whispered finally as she pulled back. She looked at Buffy and caressed the girl's cheek. "Dawn, sweetie, please take your tongue out of Mommy's ass and stand up..." Joyce added with a mirthful smile. She felt young and relaxed for the first time in months. She realized that what she had shared with her daughters was special and, while wrong to so many, it was so right for them.

When Dawn stood with her sister in front of their mother, Joyce hugged them both and kissed both girls. "I love you both. And..."

When Joyce paused, Buffy prompted her, "And what, Mom?"

"I... Oh, this is so wrong but I want to do this again and again."

Dawn smiled widely, "Oh Mom! So do we! In fact, I want you to do something special for me... If Buffy doesn't mind."

The two older Summers women looked at each other then at the excited teen. Joyce finally asked her daughter, "What is it, sweetie?"

"Mom, I want you and Buffy to take my cherry."

Joyce stared at her youngest daughter. "Are...are you sure?"

Dawn glanced at Buffy who smiled her encouragement then back to her mother. "Yes. There are only two people in the whole world I want to give this to, you and Buffy."

The older Summers women both felt a warm glow in their hearts at this profession of love and trust from the youngest Summers. The idea also started to heat up another part of the women.

Buffy ran her fingers over her mother's pussy. "I think Mom likes the idea, Dawnie."

Taking Buffy's fingers and sucking on them, tasting her mother, Dawn nodded, "Yes, I think so."

Joyce was still a bit stunned by the developments of the past half hour but found herself more aroused than at any time she could remember. She knew that this was wrong and she shouldn't do it. None of them should. But the idea of taking her daughter's virginity was so taboo it was incredibly exciting. Time for her to take charge.

"Okay. Dawn, lay on the bed. Buffy, get some hand towels and put them under your sister's ass."

The girls quickly followed their mother's instructions. Dawn practically leaped onto the bed, her long, brown hair flying and her breasts bouncing sexily. Buffy turned and swayed her hips into Joyce's bathroom.

Joyce was torn between watching her older daughter's cute, dimpled ass as it moved or her younger daughter's sexily innocent eagerness as she toyed with her tight pussy. When Buffy disappeared into the bathroom, the problem was solved and Joyce watched Dawn as she stroked herself.

Smiling impishly, Dawn asked, "Like what you see, Mom?"

Joyce lay next to her young daughter and kissed her gently. "Yes. I very much do like it. And I'd like to feel it too..."

Joyce gently caressed Dawn's body, pausing to cup one of the teen's round breasts, her lips closing around a hardened nipple, before moving down to feel her tight, virgin pussy.

"Oh Mom...that feels so good..."

"Starting without me?" Buffy asked as she danced back into the room.

"Oh no, dear," Joyce assured her, reaching up to take one of the girl's hands. "Put a couple of towels under Dawn's..." Joyce smiled wickedly as she said, "ass. Then lie here next to your sister."

"What are the towels for, Mom?" Dawn asked as she lifted up so Buffy could lay the towels down.

Buffy answered for her mother, "She doesn't want your blood on the sheets."

"Blood?"

"Yes, blood. When Angel fucked me that time, I bled a little. You will too."

"W-will it hurt?"

Joyce kissed Dawn lightly in reassurance, "Not much sweetie. We'll try to make it as easy as possible."

Buffy caressed Dawn's cheek, "We will, Dawnie. You might not even know. I didn't."

Joyce kissed her daughter deeply, then Buffy did as well. Both enjoyed watching the other passionately kiss the younger girl.

"Join me?" Joyce quipped.

"Love to," Buffy replied.

They scooted their naked bodies around so that their faces were near Dawn's pussy again. Joyce stroked the short patch of fur while Buffy caressed the inside of Dawn's thigh.

Dawn was treated to the wonderful view of her mother's and her sister's asses. Beneath each, she could see their wet, aroused pussy lips peeking out. She reached out and began to toy with each one.

Meanwhile, Joyce and Buffy kissed each other, tongues sliding together. Then they each pulled a labia, parting Dawn's pussy to their eyes.

"Isn't she beautiful, Mom? What a lovely little pussy."

"Oh Buffy, you know you shouldn't use such language. Even if it's sexy as hell," Joyce chided her, her earlier dirty talk conveniently forgotten. "But your sister is beautiful. All over."

With that, they began to take turns licking the lust-swollen lips with occasional swipes at the teen's hard clit. Dawn began to moan and move her hips as her mother and sister licked and teased her sex.

Her finger-play in their holes was more erratic as well.

Joyce slipped her tongue into Dawn as far as she could and found the girl was sopping wet. Buffy followed suit, tasting the tart young cum.

"I think she's ready, Buffy." Buffy nodded.

Each Summers woman slipped a forefinger into Dawn. They slid in easily until contact was made with the membrane inside. They began to slide in and out, both adding a second finger at the same moment.

"Oh Mom, this is so hot! Fucking my sister with my mother." Buffy kissed Joyce deeply.

Breaking the kiss, Joyce said in a low voice, "Okay. One of us gets the clit and one..."

"The ass?" Joyce nodded and Buffy went on, "I already tasted that little pucker earlier Would you...?"

"I guess it's only fair that I get to lick her rosebud now after the excellent job she did on me..."

"Less talking and more sex!" Dawn demanded with a panting, excited voice.

Buffy helped lift up Dawn's hips and watched as her mother's tongue began to explore the young asshole. She felt a shiver of pleasure and anticipation when she saw Joyce's tongue slip inside Dawn's tight ring.

After watching for a few more seconds, Buffy wrapped her lips around Dawn's rock-hard clit. While sucking and gently licking it, Buffy felt her mother's fingers twine with hers inside Dawn.

With an unspoken count, those fingers shoved up against the girl's hymen until the tissue parted. Suddenly, they felt their fingers go further into Dawn's vagina.

Dawn screamed out her orgasm. She came so intensely that the brief pain she had felt was already a distant memory. The young girl actually blacked out for a moment as pleasure flooded her whole being.

As the young girl slowly recovered, Buffy and her mother went into the bathroom hand in hand. As they washed their hands of the slight traces of Dawn's blood, they kissed several times. Buffy left her eyes open once and was treated to the erotic sight of her mother and she sharing a wet, passionate kiss in the mirror.

"Mmm..." Joyce moaned as Buffy's tongue stroked hers before she broke the kiss. "We need to get back to your sister, Buffy. I don't want to leave her out of any of our fun."

Wetting a washcloth, Buffy nodded eagerly. "Mom? Would you..."

"What Buffy?"

"My butt..."

Joyce smiled widely, "You want me to lick your butt?" Buffy nodded. "Oh, I think that might be arranged."

"Goody! Can I lick yours too?"

"Of course, sweetheart. But c'mon. I think Dawn is recovering from her deflowering."

The older Summers women took turns using the moist washcloth and a hand towel to wipe up the small amount of blood from Dawn's deflowering. They shared another passionate kiss or two as well.

Finally Dawn was able to speak, "Oh God. You guys are the best! I love you Mom. I love you Buffy."

"Thank you for letting us be the first, Dawn," Buffy said as she kissed her kid sister.

"Yes dear. Thank you. It was an honor for us," Joyce said as she in turn kissed her daughter.

"Mom, while Dawn recovers, can we...?"

Joyce nodded and leaned over to kiss her eldest daughter again.

Dawn, half-awake, muttered, "Have Mom lick your ass, Buffy. She's fantastic!"

* * *

Across town, two lesbian witches lay naked basking in the setting rays of the sun as they recovered from several orgasms each.

Just before nodding off for a short recovery nap, Willow's eyes snapped open as she saw in her mind's eye what she had caused in the Summers house.

'Oh my God! I actually cast a spell of attraction on Buffy without knowing,' the redhead thought. 'And some kinda outside link with Buffy.But if the reality is anything like the images in my head, it was a wonderful spell.'

Willow nodded off, watching as if from above, Buffy and Joyce Summers slowly licking each other's pussies while the youngest Summers lay nude and sated next to them, watching with a contented smile as she slowly stroked herself.

Then Willow realized, 'I've never cast any long-term spells. So what happened?'

In truth, the young Wiccan's spell did fade after Buffy and her mother shared their first passionate kiss. After that,the only magic was the love, desire, and need the Summers women had for each other.


End file.
